With sudden emergence of a new renewable energy industry together with a high-tech information technology industry, there is a growing interest in a transparent electrode with both electrical conductivity and light transmission. A transparent electrode in an organic electronic device as a thin transparent substrate needs to transmit light and simultaneously have excellent electrical conductivity.
As a material of the transparent electrode, transparent conducting oxide (TCO) fabricated in a thin film shape is representative. The transparent conductive oxide which is collectively referred to as an oxide-based degenerated semiconductor electrode having both a high optical transmittance (85% or higher) and low specific resistance (1×10−3 Ωm) in a visible-ray region is used as core electrode materials for functional thin films such as an antistatic film and an electromagnetic wave shielding film, a flat panel display, a solar cell, a touch panel, a transparent transistor, a flexible photoelectric device, a transparent photoelectric device, and the like according to a size of the surface resistance.
However, the transparent electrode manufactured using the transparent conductive oxide as a material has a problem in that efficiency of the device is lowered due to low electric conductivity.